


The Master's Prodigy

by VenomousQueen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: being half dragon and half oni is rough buddy, dragon/oni demigod au!!!, lloyd is a demigod and is just a mess in general, lloyd rlly needs to see a therapist: the novel, the ninja all love their master dragon oni demigod in training, wu is also doing his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousQueen/pseuds/VenomousQueen
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon really has no idea what it means to be a Dragon-Oni Demigod. Wu tries to help his nephew as much as he can. Hey, he's the son of the First Spinjitsu Master! Might as well help the grandson of the First Spinjitsu Master too... as if he really had much of a choice.this is basically just an au where lloyd can turn into a dragon-oni monster boy because i cant contain my love for monster boys





	The Master's Prodigy

He knew what this meant. He knew what his son would become, but there was no way he would admit that to himself. This bundle of joy between Garmadon and Misako named Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was destined to hold the power of the Dragon and the Oni. 

The baby cooed in his father’s arms as he ran a calloused finger across his son’s flushed cheeks. How could so much innocence, yet so much power, fit inside such a tiny body? He was fixated on the idea before Misako stopped next to her husband.

“He has your eyes, Garmadon.”

She commented, offering him a smile. Garmadon couldn’t help but give a grin, and felt his heart flutter when Lloyd’s puny hand grabbed onto his father’s finger. What had he done to himself? The evil in his poisoned veins continued to course through him; polluting his intoxicated heart, yet the newborn babe seemed to calm the evil within him, if that was even possible.

“If anything happens to Lloyd, I’ll...- No, I’ll never let anyone hurt him. If the evil in my body even touches this boy, assume I’ve gone mad.”

Garmadon finally spoke up. Misako wasn’t sure what she was expecting to hear from the man, whom she willingly married, who was going to turn to the darkness at any second. She sighed, and questioned taking Lloyd out of her husband’s arms.

“Garmadon, I know you well enough to tell you that you would never do anything to hurt our son. You’re too good.”

Too good... the son of the First Spinjitsu Master destined to fall to the Oni. Garmadon knew he had to cherish every moment he had left with his family, and took it as his responsibility to hold it together for as long as he could.

“I love you, Misako. Never forget that, even if I-“

“Even if you do something you’ll regret. I know.”

She reassured. Misako led him to their sofa where they sat and exchanged loving looks between each other and the now sleeping child so blissfully unaware of the hardships of this life... unaware of the truth that, no matter how hard Garmadon tried, he could not forget.

This child wasn’t completely human.

Neither was he. The only thing keeping Lloyd, and even Garmadon, from reaching godhood were their mortal mothers. That seemed to be a reoccurring theme- yeah, it’s happened twice. This is the first grandson of the First Spinjitsu Master, not the tenth.

Lloyd had the freedom to choose sides: the goodness of the Dragon, or the evil of the Oni. Garmadon didn’t have much of a choice now; it was inevitable that, one day, he was going to succumb to the Devourer’s venom and become the thing he hated most. And he just had to have a kid.

Misako planted a kiss on Garmadon’s forehead, as if she could tell he was thinking too deep into this. Women were so smart... it almost terrified him. How did she always know when he was feeling this way? Apparently, she must have been able to tell he was questioning her in his head, and she laughed.

“Your eyes always narrow when you get deep in thought. Whatever it is you’re thinking about, it’s nothing good.”

Yep, she was a telepath. Or at least he was convinced she was... in all fun, of course. Garmadon frowned and continued the “kissing chain” they made by giving a kiss to the infant’s forehead. 

“You’re too smart for your own good, Misako.”

Misako took this as a compliment, and brushed her braided hair behind her shoulder to lean on his. She could really get a good look at her son this way. His puffy cheeks, the small head of blond hair, and who could forget his beautiful eyes! Even though they were closed, Lloyd still looked like an angel sleeping peacefully in the clouds. 

Misako sat up and reached for the baby in her husband’s arms, and watched as Lloyd’s beautiful red eyes fluttered open as he was transitioned from his father’s arms to his mother’s.

“Good morning, sweetheart! Look at you... stealing all of your fathers looks!”

The woman giggled, and sprinkled smooches along her son’s face until Garmadon had to look away. She knew her husband could only handle so many smooches...

“Is someone jealous?”

He wasn’t expecting that! Garmadon turned beet red and hid his face. Misako couldn’t help but grin, and apologized for her joke. She focused her attention back to the baby swaddled in a green blanket and just stared lovingly at him before humming a tune Garmadon couldn’t recognize.

This happy life wasn’t going to last for long, he knew that. He might as well make the most of it before he inevitably faltered under the weight of darkness accumulating in his soul. Sometimes, he really wished he didn’t go out to retrieve Wu’s play-sword. It really wasn’t worth it.

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was not just a wonderful addition to the family; he was another demigod and, as always, more powerful than the last. To hold both the power of the dragon and the oni, and not having been predisposed to the Devourer’s venom, who could tell what the child would become? He prayed to his father that Lloyd did not follow in the footsteps of the Oni. Who knew what would become of the world if there were two Oni demigods running amuck? 

“Misako, I am trusting you to raise him with the utmost care. Do not let him falter to evil, no matter what. Can you do that for me?”

She was brought out of her trance and nodded.

“I will do that for us, absolutely. Do not worry.”

He still worried. He was probably always going to worry. What was going to happen after this? For some reason, he felt like he was missing something important, but he couldn’t point a finger on it. He just knew that Lloyd was going to be a powerhouse when he grew up, and he was both excited and terrified to see who or what Lloyd would become.


End file.
